Welcome to Mystery
by Eva Sirico
Summary: Eva stared at the picture of the murderer at large; Alice Kerr. "Holy...Is that me?" Doctor Arkham hesitated, then nodded. Eva shook her head in denial as Dr. Arkham brought out another picture. "What do you know about the musician Sydney?" *Undecided pairings*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight**

* * *

Her light blonde hair was away from her face in two long, thin ponytails. Her blue eyes were wide as she gazed up at him, and she bit her lip in apparent fear. The girl's face was young and innocent, and her body trembled as she stood in front of her antagonist.

The man sneered, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. To him, the girl seemed to be too afraid to scream or to even struggle. This would make his job a lot easier.

The girl was backed into the dirty alleyway wall. There was the honking of horns further down, but no one stopped, not in this part of town. No one was around to notice the girl and her attacker.

The girl pressed herself into the brick wall in an attempt to escape the clutches of her attacker. The man was pressed against her now, his filthy breath washing over her face. She flinched.

"There's no one but me to hear you scream," he hissed, bits of spittle landing on her cheek. "Scream for me!"

It happened in a matter of seconds. The girl's expression changed from fear to a mischievous smirk, and her face twisted, making her face seem like a demon's in the poorly lit alley. The attacker paused, confused, but then screamed as the blade of a knife entered his back, near his heart.

"I don't scream," she whispered in a rather high-pitched voice as the man slumped to the ground, dead. She stared at distaste at the blood on her light blue dress. "I do hate blood," she murmured, examining the dark red coating bits of her arm.

The girl started toward the end of the alley, then paused and glanced back. Lightly stepping back next to the corpse, she took out her knife again.

A few minutes later, she looked down at her handiwork. Letting out an eerie, high-pitched giggle the girl skipped away out of the alley.

Left behind her, carved into the man's chest, were two words.

_Alice __Kerr_.

* * *

A/N

Beginning of a new story. I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. The rating might change later in the story.

I can't decide whether to do a Crane pairing or a Joker pairing. Any ideas?

~Eva Sirico~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Eva blinked awake slowly. Sitting up, she looked around her. Bits of sunlight streamed through the dark blue curtains, illuminating sections of the carpeted floor. The television was turned on to a nature show about jaguars, and the sound gently floated its way towards her.

Throwing back the blanket covering her, Eva stretched a bit before standing up off of her couch, clicking the television off with the remote. Padding in her bare feet towards the part of her apartment that served as a kitchen, Eva caught sight of herself in the hanging mirror. "Oh, no..."

Breakfast would have to wait. A shower and clean clothes were a priority first.

Slipping out of her dress in the bathroom, Eva stepped into the shower, fiddling with the knobs until she was satisfied. Hot water glided over her as she scrubbed at her arms and then her face. After she deemed them clean, and her hair was shampooed, conditioned, and clean, Eva stood in the shower, letting the water fall around her, sending it trickling down her body.

This was the third time she woke up like that. Having come to the conclusion that she had been sleepwalking - _again_ - Eva was determined to start using sleeping pills. _My __mom __was __always __against __them__, __but __I __think __they__'__ll __help __in __this __situation__,_ Eva thought. Even if they didn't help, the thought of a good, full night's sleep was too tempting to pass up.

Sighing at her rumbling stomach, Eva turned off the water and dressed herself in a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Once again walking into the kitchen, she grabbed the kettle and placed it on the stove, flicking the switch. Fixing herself a bowl of cereal, Eva settled down on the couch, turning on her her television, switching it to the news.

The current news story was about Bruce Wayne's newest excursion. Leaving her bowl abandoned on the coffee table as the kettle started whistling, Eva hurriedly turned off the stove and poured herself a mug of hot chocolate. As she walked back towards the couch, the news story changed.

"_A __body __was __discovered __last __night __near __the __outskirts __of __the __Narrows__. __It __seems __to __be __the __work __of __a __serial __killer__, __because __police __have __found __four __other __bodies __similar __to __this __one__. __Viewers__, __please __be __warned__. __The __image __following __has __graphic __content__."_

A picture flashed on the screen of a dead man, lying on his back in a filthy alleyway. Eva's sights were immediately drawn to his exposed chest, where two words were carved into his chest.

Alice Kerr.

Fighting nausea, Eva wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked down, concentrating on her cereal. Her stomach had never been on the strong side when it came to graphic killings, causing her to decline watching movies like _Lord __of __the __Rings_ or slasher movies. Writing about killings and death was one thing; seeing it, even on television, was another.

The reporter was back. "_Police __have __declined __to __comment __on __their __findings __as __to __who __the __killer __is__. __We __can __only __hope __that __she __is __caught __soon__._"

Eva grabbed the remote and clicked off the television. Enough was enough. It was time to start the next chapter of her novel before she had to go to work.

* * *

A/N

Second chapter out! The next chapter that will be up probably Monday will be on the confusing side; just go with the flow. It will all make sense some chapters later.

Thank you so much to my three reviewers:

**PsychoSweetHeart**

**Alastair Jacknife**

**t0ki**

You guys are amazing :3 Please review!

~Eva Sirico~


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read:**

**La dee da dee da...**

**LE WILD PLOT BUNNY APPEARS!**

**Yeah, you guys didn't hear about this in the summary, but this was planned from the beginning *maniacal laugh maniacal laugh*. Things might get a little confusing from here on out, but stick with it and it will all make sense, promise! Regular author's note is at the bottom.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Sydney hummed as she skipped down the street, her high ponytail swinging side to side. Ignoring the strange looks she was receiving, she paused at one of her favorite stores. Pushing the door open, Sydney maneuvered her guitar case around another customer exiting the shop. Walking through the stocked shelves and different instruments on display, she couldn't help but let out a sigh at the thought of owning these beautiful instruments.

Chris, the owner of the music store, looked up at the twinkling bell. "Sydney! Back again?"

She nodded. "This old guitar of my dad's needs a new tuning key. This one's rusted and won't turn without it cracking."

Chris took the antique guitar delicately, and turned it around, examining it. "This the guitar that your mom found in the attic?"

Sydney nodded again. "Yep. I remember him playing it when I was a kid, but it hasn't been played in years." She shuddered. "It was so out of tune, it gave me nightmares!"

Chris chuckled, placing the guitar down and turned behind him to grab a couple of different tuning keys. "Band geek at heart," he muttered, checking to see which one was the correct size.

Sydney leaned against the counter, examining a box of banjo strings. "That's me. Concert band, wind ensemble, jazz band, marching band, honors band, honors jazz band... The list goes on. I wanted to even apply with the Gotham symphony but..." She shrugged. "Not enough time."

Chris shook his head as he used a screwdriver to unscrew the tuning key. "I would never keep up with that." He raised an eyebrow at her. "No strings?"

She shrugged again, a little embarrassed. "My niece tried to help and broke a couple. I haven't gotten new strings yet, but I have been meaning to fix that tuning key...which you're doing for me right now!"

Chris finished his work, and began to ring up the cost, adding a box of new guitar strings. Sydney handed him the correct amount of money before buckling the guitar back up in its case, adding the box of strings. "Thanks, Chris!"

"Get out of here!" he laughed. "Go find an adventure!"

Sydney grinned at the mention of her dream, which she had told Chris some years previously. "Working on it!" She started to skip towards the door, but paused and looked back. "Tell Amy I said hi!"

He waved his hand. "Will do!"

She left the store, and continued her way through Gotham, humming a tune she had heard on the radio earlier...or was it last night? No. It wasn't this morning either... Shrugging, Sydney turned toward a television display at the local electronics store, where a crowd had gathered.

"What's going on?" she called to a woman standing at the back, with a look of shocked horror on her face.

"The Joker's escaped from Arkham Asylum!" she whispered, her eyes darting back and forth as if she expected him to appear right then.

Sydney pondered this for a moment. "Huh. I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"What do you mean?" the woman demanded.

She shrugged. "Well, it's the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. No offense to anyone, but I doubt that we have anything that could hold him for a long period of time."

The woman shook her head disbelievingly and hurried away, muttering under her breath. Unfazed, Sydney continued on towards the park, settling herself on a bench and concentrated on stringing her guitar.

A woman with long brown hair walked by her, with a golden retriever trotting at her heels on a leash. The woman glanced at Sydney, before doing a double take. "Eva...?" she asked, puzzled.

Sydney glanced up. "No. Sydney. Sorry."

The woman blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry! You look exactly like her, except you have lighter eyes." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Lizzie."

Sydney waved a hand. "It's fine, seriously. Nice to meet you, Lizzie." Lizzie shifted awkwardly to her other foot, while the golden came forward and sniffed Sydney's hand. Barking a greeting, the golden launched itself at Sydney, trying to climb onto her lap, while Sydney held her guitar out of reach.

Lizzie grasped the leash. "Chip! Down!" To Sydney, she quickly said, "I'm so sorry! Usually, he's very well behaved! He only does that to people he's around a lot. I don't know what got into him."

Sydney smiled reassuringly at her. "It's totally fine! I love dogs!" She put down the guitar on the bench next to her and knelt down next to the dog, rubbing his neck. "Hey, bud!" she murmured, petting him. Chip happily responded.

Lizzie glanced up at the darkening sky. "It was nice to meet you, Sydney, but I better get home before it starts to run. See you around!" Tugging Chip away from her, Lizzie quickly began walking down the path through the park again, sparing another quick glance at the sky.

Sydney looked at the thunderclouds in interest, before sighing. "Better go home, too." Packing up her guitar, she picked up the case and headed in the opposite direction of Lizzie, back towards her apartment.

* * *

A/N

Hello again! Kept my promise, here's your Monday update! ^.^ Next chapter Alice will be in it *evil grin*

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!

**t0ki**

**PyschoSweetHeart**

**Willyoubemydivision**

**Avis11**

**PancakeKILLER**

**iwishtheskywasgreen**

Seriously, you guys are the BEST! :D Next chapter will be up Wednesday! Be on the lookout for it! :)

Please review~! They make my day~!

~Eva Sirico~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Alice skipped down the dark streets toward the pulsing lights of the club with the sleaziest reputation in Gotham. Dressed in her traditional light blue dress with her two ponytails, she let a small sadistic smile cross her face.

Minor killings. That's all that she's been doing. Gotham was uneasy with the unseen but dangerous criminal. Everyone knew her name. Now it was time to step up on her game.

Alice let a small, eerie giggle out at the rhyme. The bouncer looked up uneasily at the small laugh. The entrance was deserted of scantily dressed women and greasy thugs. Everyone was inside, enjoying the pulsing music and the closeness of other bodies.

Alice skipped to the bouncer, and let out a sweet smile. "I'm supposed to meet someone here," she informed the man in her high-pitched voice.

He rolled his eyes, exhaling. The smell of cigarettes and rotten breath flitted over her face, but Alice took no notice. "Beat it, kid. No one under eighteen allowed here."

She kept up the sweet smile. "But I need to go inside. Let me in." The last part was subtle, but it was an order nonetheless.

The man took no notice. He snorted. "Yeah, right. No can do. Beat it, before I get security on your ass."

Alice dropped the smile. "That's not necessary." The bouncer didn't have a chance. The knife entered his ribcage, and he fell to the ground, dead. She glanced carelessly at the body, and bent down to deftly carve two words into his forehead.

_Alice __Kerr_.

Dragging the body into the street in plain sight, Alice continued to make her way towards the club. Inside, she ignored the gyrating bodies and made her way to the back of the club. Taking no notice of couples in the booths, she opened the door to the back hallway.

She had to work fast, before some blundering idiot discovered her.

Taking an object out of her dress pocket, Alice let another sadistic smile flit across her face.

Oh, yes. After tonight, no one would forget her name.

Alice Kerr.

* * *

A/N

Hey everybody! Thanks for the amazing reviews! And yes, Sydney has been in the story since I started writing it. I'm still trying to figure out a better summary. And no, she is not Eva's twin :) Don't worry, everything will be revealed later! Don't forget the title of the story xD

Sooo apparently right now the Joker is in the lead for a pairing. Still accepting suggestions! The next chapter will be up Friday.

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Don't have enough time to write everyone out, but you all are amazing! :D

~Eva Sirico~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Eva woke with a groan. Her legs hurt, and her neck ached from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position. Sitting up, she realized that she was in the hallway of her apartment, in the same outfit that she was convinced she had hid yesterday morning. Trembling, she stood up and checked her door.

Unlocked.

"Shit!" she muttered, racing to the bathroom. Blood stains were prominent on the front of her dress, as well as on some of her fingers. Her face and most of her dress was covered in soot. Shrugging out of the dress, Eva stepped into the shower, her mind racing.

_Fourth __time__. __There __was __blood __on __me __this __time__, __too__! __And __soot__... __What __exactly __am __I __doing __when __I __sleepwalk__? _Killing _people__? __Animals__?_

_...__I __need __help__._

Finally dry and clean, and dressed in comfortable clothes, Eva threw the dress in the washing room, closing the door firmly. Heading back into the living room half of the main room, she grabbed her phone off of the table.

Turning it on, she noticed that she had a missed call from work, and quickly dialed her voicemail. "_Hey__, __Eva__, __it__'__s __Lee __from __work__. __Just __wondering __if __you __were __okay__, __you __didn__'__t __show __up __today__. __Call __me __back __if __you __can__'__t __come __in __tomorrow__. __See __ya__." _The phone clicked as Lee ended the call.

Eva stood frozen. She remembered leaving for work yesterday...well she remembered getting ready to leave. After that... Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Eva cursed again, making a beeline for the bathroom. She had almost an hour until her shift at work, but it would take a while to get all of this blood off. This time, she vowed to actually show up at work.

The hour went by pretty quick, and soon Eva found herself at the local grocery store. Hurrying inside, she made her way to the back room, grabbing her shirt that had her nametag pinned to it.

Lizzie was already there. "Hey, Eva!" she greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

Eva shrugged. "I don't remember anything from yesterday. I also sleepwalked again."

Lizzie's face turned concerned. "Maybe you should see a doctor, or a counselor. My sister knows this one guy who is great. Maybe you could talk to him?"

Eva slipped into the shirt. "That'd be great if you could get the information to me. Thanks, Lizzie."

"No problem," Lizzie replied as the two of them walked out, heading towards the check-out aisles. "Hey, guess what happened to me yesterday! You know, when I took my day off from work!"

"What?"

"I saw..." Lizzie paused for dramatic emphasis. "Your long-lost twin sister!"

Eva blinked at her friend, turning on the light to her aisle while Lizzie lounged near the bagging section. "What?"

Lizzie patiently began to explain. "When I was walking Chip yesterday, I was going through the park, when I saw a girl that looked _exactly _like you sitting on a park bench, stringing a guitar! How cool is that!"

Eva bit her lip. "Like, _exactly _exactly? That's kind of weird."

Lizzie nodded. "I know right! The only difference I could tell was that she had lighter eyes, and she was wearing overalls and combat boots."

Eva scrunched up her face. "I'm not one for overalls..."

"I know, but they looked good on her. Besides, she seemed kind of...Airy? But not in a dumb way...like a cheerful way! Grrr...I can't think of a word that describes her!" Lizzie growled in frustration, causing a nearby customer to jump in alarm.

While Lizzie immediately apologized to the customer, Eva's mind turned to her sleepwalking the previous night. What exactly had she been doing that night? She shuddered at the thought of all the blood on her, rapidly coming to a decision. Eva didn't want to know.

As her first customer walked into her aisle with a shopping cart, Eva put on a fake, cheery smile, pushing her sleepwalking troubles to a later time.

Besides, she was going to get help, and they'd stop.

Right?

* * *

A/N

I apologize for the long wait. I was away all weekend.

Well, next chapter Bruce Wayne will be in it. More and more characters will come in soon! (Alice will meet the Joker soon as well :D)

Review pleeeease! They make my day! :)

~Eva Sirico~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Humming softly along, Sydney strummed gently on her guitar. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing loudly. People walked by her park bench, laughing and chattering with each other as they enjoyed the sunny day, while children raced each other down the paths and around the trees.

Another peaceful day in the hectic city of Gotham.

Sydney held the last chord out a bit longer than necessary, pondering. Things had been pretty quiet lately from the criminals of Gotham. Sure, the vigilante Batman was still turning in mob members and drug dealers every night, but nothing big was going down. The citizens of Gotham could take a breather.

Right?

Wrong.

"That new murderer, Alice Kerr! She blew up some club last night. Yeah, that's right! Ya know, that sleazy one. What's it called?"

"Late Nite?"

"Yeah, that's the one! Anyway, so she blew it up, and left some poor guy in the street in front of it, with her name carved into his forehead! What's next, the bank?" The two men continued to talk loudly as they strolled on by her on the park bench.

Sydney sighed. Almost peaceful in Gotham. As peaceful as it could be.

"Hey! Sydney!" She looked up to see Dave in front of her. "Where were you last night?"

"Hey, Dave. Whaddya mean, last night?"

Dave blinked. "Uh, the gig? At Barry's Pub? Ya know, the one we've been practicing for the past two weeks?"

Memories flooded back into Sydney's mind. "Oh, right." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wasn't I there? I can't remember..." She trailed off. Come to think of it, Sydney couldn't remember what she did last night...or this morning, either. Should she be concerned?

Dave rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Greg took over your part. Anyway, we got another job in about six hours. Bruce Wayne wants us to play for some charity thing. Practice in two hours. Be there, got it?"

Sydney cocked her head to the side. "Bruce Wayne? Interesting..." She shrugged. "Why not? I'll be there in a few." She picked up her guitar and began repacking it into the case.

Dave began to walk away, but paused and looked back. "No overalls or combat boots!" he yelled.

Sydney glared at him, but he only laughed and continued walking away.

~..*..~

Sydney stared around the crowded room, taking in all of the rich upperclass people dressed in their finest, mingling with others and holding glasses of expensive champagne.

"Remind me again, why am I here?" she muttered to Kat, the main singer in their group.

Kat grinned at her. "Relax, you look wicked great!" Sydney glanced down at herself. Her light blonde hair was curled and pinned back, and she wore a black dress with flats. Her face felt heavy with makeup, and her hands were sweaty as she gripped her guitar.

Kat was dressed to stun people. Her dress was midnight blue, but sparkled in the light. Her dark hair was swept up in an elaborate updo that made Sydney dizzy to try and figure it out. Her eyes were brought out with tons of makeup, and Kat's earrings sparkled in the light. It hurt Sydney's eyes to look at her for too long.

"'K guys, let's go," Dave muttered as he began to pick up the beat on the drumset. Sydney readied herself on the guitar, as Greg on the bass began to pick up his pace.

Some curious heads turned to look at them, but most people were still fixated on their conversations. That was fine with her. As far as Sydney was concerned, she was just here to jam and have a good time.

She began to strum out the beginning chords to a song called _The __Poison_. Greg was excited about it, so none of them had the heart to strike it down. When Greg wanted something, it was like denying a puppy a hug.

Kat took a breath and began to sing.

"_You __were __so __young__ / __And __I __guess __I__'__m __old__ / __Open __your __eyes__ / __I__'__ll __keep __mine __closed_..." It went on. Even when they went into the rock part of the song, no one really spared them a glance, but Sydney didn't really mind. She could tell, though, that Kat was a little frustrated with the lack of attention. Kat began to add a little bit of swaying to her hips and flirtiness to her smile.

Sydney rolled her eyes.

The song ended. There was a slight scattering of applause, but other than that no one really noticed. Dave motioned to Sydney to pick up her acoustic guitar, and she did so. Quickly checking with the pianist Peter to make sure that she was in tune, she began to strum gently, the piano and drumset backing her up.

The evening continued smoothly. After some songs, Dave told her to take a break, and Greg would cover her part. Eagerly, Sydney climbed down from the stage and made her way over to the buffet table. Once there, she stopped short and stared in amazement at the food.

_Is __this __even__..._food? She thought, staring at it. _Where __are __the __chips__, __the __pretzels__? __Not __even __a __good __veggie __platter__? __Damn __rich __people__._

"Having trouble?" a smooth voice interrupted. Turning, Sydney saw a tall young man with dark hair standing behind her with a handsome smile.

"Yes," Sydney ground out, gesturing to the buffet table. "I'm starving, and none of this is edible!"

The man cast her a bewildered look. "I assure you, I hold the food in the highest regard. Everything is delicious. I've already sampled most myself." Smirking, the man picked up an expensive looking wheat cracker and dipped it into a sort of dip, popping it into his mouth.

"What is that?" Sydney asked, looking at the dip.

"Baba ghanoush."

"Bless you."

The man cast her a strange look. "It's the name of the dip," he said slowly, the smirk becoming more present in his face.

Sydney scowled at him. "Hey, it's not my fault this Bruce Wayne ordered fine to-do fancy dishes without a thought for the poor commoners who don't know this beba ghanny-ouch dip from regular dip!"

"Baba ghanoush," the man corrected, his eyes gleaming. "Tell me, you believe I should put out some regular food?"

She shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. Like, regular potato chips or something."

The man laughed. "Everyone here would have a conniption at the thought. I like it." Still chuckling, he turned his attention to where Kat began to start another song on the stage. His attention was immediately caught. "Say, who is that beautiful young lady singing on the stage?"

Sydney glanced up from her contemplation of another dish. "Oh, that's Kat. She's the main singer. She's nice; Kat's the one that helped me with this hair and makeup." Lowering her voice, she muttered, "Stupid rich function. Would've worn my boots but Dave said no. Stupid Dave. Stupid non-edible food. I just want a slice of pizza! Is that too much to ask, universe?"

The man's eyes had shifted from Kat's shimmering figure to Sydney's face mid-way through her small, muttered rant. "You don't care who hears your opinions, do you?" he asked, fascinated.

She shrugged. "You didn't have to listen, but you did, so it's your fault if you take offense."

He let out an incredulous laugh. "That's true. That's very true." He took a small swig out of his champagne glass, looking around the room. Following his gaze, Sydney noticed him checking out a couple of women wearing dresses a little on the revealing side.

She rolled her eyes. "The only company I get stuck with on my break is a pervert. Thank you, universe."

The man looked at her, offended. "Hey!"

Sydney glanced up at the stage, where Dave motioned to her to join them again. "Gotta go back to work. Later, Perv." She started towards the stage.

"Bruce Wayne."

She stopped dead, and looked back. "What?"

The man's smirk widened. "The name is Bruce Wayne." He finished his glass of champagne, setting it down on the table, and made his way past Sydney towards those women from earlier, leaving her dumbfounded in his wake.

* * *

A/N

Yayy, new chapter! Next chapter Alice will meet the Joker *evil chuckle evil chuckle*

Thanks to my reviewers!

**DJ**

**kykyxstandler**

**Willyoubemydivision**

**iwishtheskywasgreen**

You all are amazing! ^.^ Next chap will be up either Thursday or Friday

~Eva Sirico~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Alice walked purposely down the grimy street, her light blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Her blue dress was clean, and her light blonde hair was pulled back into her signature two ponytails.

She was not in a good mood.

Oh, yes, her little stunt had been in the papers, and everyone trembled at the thought of her, but it was quickly overshadowed by a raid the Joker pulled.

Alice scowled. The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. Gotham's most feared.

Alice would change that.

But for now, she had to take her anger out on someone.

Giggling from a nearby alleyway broke into her thoughts. Glancing down there, Alice could see a couple in the midst of...becoming closer to each other.

She grinned. Perfect.

Walking daintily down the alleyway, she cleared her throat. The couple slowly broke apart, still giggling. As soon as they saw Alice, they immediately scrambled for their clothes, pulling them on.

"You shouldn't be out here alone at night," the man scolded, trying to fix his pants buckle. "It's too dangerous for a young girl in Gotham."

Alice's eyes glittered. _Young _girl? Hmm.

"I apologize. I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked sweetly in her high-pitched voice.

The woman nodded, blushing heavily as she finished pulling her shirt over her head. "Sure, sweetie. What is it?"

Alice's smile turned dangerous, and from behind her back she revealed the knife she had been holding. "I am feeling rather...irritated tonight. Would you be a dear and allow me to satisfy my anger?"

The couple paled, and Alice nearly chuckled at the fear on their faces. "Alice...Kerr?" the woman choked out. The man made a strangled noise.

Alice's heart leaped in excitement. So, she was not forgotten! "Who else?" she whispered, leaping.

It was over quickly. The two bodies fell to the ground, and Alice stood over them, blood staining her dress and arms. She let out a giggle, the exhilaration of the kill overwhelming her.

Another chuckle joined her own, as well as the sound of clapping. Narrowing her eyes, Alice jerked up her head as the Joker made himself visible, clapping sarcastically.

"You, uh, are an interesting one there, Doll Face," he said, the painted smile leering at her in the darkness. "Not many people I, uh, _know_ would be _amused _by that." His licked his lips, almost absentmindedly.

Anger flashed through Alice, but she merely smiled sweetly. "I was wondering when I would elicit a visit from you, Joker. Admiring my work?"

The Joker grinned widely, the scars becoming even more highlighted in the weak light of the alleyway. "_Ver_y nice. I, uh, like the fear you instill beforehand.A _nice _touch."

Alice raised an eyebrow before examining her clothes with a slight smirk, seeing the amount of blood littering the dress. Without a word to the Joker, she began walking towards the end of the alleyway.

"Not even a goodbye kiss, toots?" the Joker called after her, before letting out an insane cackle. Alice simply walked to the main street and disappeared into the night. She wasn't in the mood for conversation, especially not with the Clown Prince of Crime.

* * *

A/N

Another update! *throw confetti* Yayy! Soo Joker's first appearance. Rather hard for me to write. It's been a month since I saw the Dark Knight, and I tried to stay in character. Comments, suggestions, random deliverance of cookies?

THANKS TO MY COOL BEANS WITH AWESOME SAUCE REVIEWERS!

**iwishtheskywasgreen**

**PsychoSweetHeart**

**kykyxstandler**

**Alastair Jacknife**

Seriously, you guys are freakin' awesome! :)

Review please~!

~Eva Sirico~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Eva glanced down at the piece of paper she clutched tightly in her hand before looking back up at the imposing building. Arkham Asylum. This was it.

Nervously walking up towards the front door, she chanted to herself, _I__'__m __not __crazy__. __I__'__m __not __crazy__._

Swallowing, Eva walked into the receptionist room. An older woman was seated behind the desk, typing away on the computer. Without even look at Eva, who approached the desk, she asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," Eva confirmed, glancing down at the paper again. "With...Dr. Arkham?"

The woman paused and looked up, scrutinizing Eva. She turned her attention to her computer, clicking a few keys and moving the mouse. "Eva Nelson?" she asked, glancing up again through her glasses. Eva nodded, and she clacked the keys again. "Very well. I'll have someone take you to his office; you're passing through a restricted section. The elevator that usually takes you to that floor is broken." She made a quick call with the telephone.

Eva swallowed. "Why is it broken? Just maintenance work?"

The woman shook her head as a guard walked into the room. "The Joker disabled it last time he busted out." Eva froze, but the woman paid no heed as she gave instructions to the guard, who motioned for her to follow him.

What did she get herself into?

Eva followed the guard up some stairs, going this way for three floors. The guard was on the chatty side. In those five minutes, Eva learned that his name was Manny, he liked pizza, had a wife who was pregnant with their third child, and he liked his job, but he didn't like dealing with the 'crazies', as he put it.

"We hafta go through this door," Manny told her cheerfully. "Restricted section, where we put the big-time crazies." Eva swallowed, but her companion didn't seem to notice her trepidation. Manny unlocked the door with his keycard, and walked through. "Dr. Arkham's office isn't far now. Stick close to me."

Eva's mind flashed to the scene in _Silence __of __the __Lambs_ where Clarice was in the asylum, and she prayed to whoever was up there that the same thing that happened to Clarice wouldn't happen to her.

Nothing happened until they nearly reached the end of the corridor. The hall was strangely silent. Eva could see eyes watching them from the doors, but as soon as she would go to look, they would disappear. She was starting to feel very afraid.

Near the end of the corridor, the door to the elevator opened and a man in a straightjacket, accompanied by three guards, was ushered out. He had long, curly black hair, and piercing blue eyes that were covered by glasses.

Swallowing, Eva stepped closer to Manny. _This __must __be __one __of __the __insane __patients__,_ she thought, eyeing him with fear. _I __just __want __this __over __with __so __I __can __go __home__!_

The man swung his head up to stare at Eva. Eva froze, her heart beating wildly, her mouth dry with fear. The man's lips curled up into a sadistic smile at the sight of her terror. The guards pushed him forward, and the man was forced to break eye contact with her.

Manny gently grasped Eva's arm and tugged her into the elevator, closing the doors and pressing a button. "That was the Scarecrow. You've heard of him, right? Used ta be a doctor here. Thrives on fear, that one. Probably overjoyed to see your terror, the first he's felt in a while." He observed her pale face and shaking hands. "Hey, you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine," Eva whispered. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up at Manny. "I thought the elevator was broken?"

"This one only goes from the crazies' floor to the top floor. The ground elevator that used to go straight up is broken. See, the crazies have their own elevator for the psychiatrist appointments so they don't freak out the visitors, but the Joker broke that one when he escaped last."

The bell dinged, and they arrived at their floor. Manny walked her to a door halfway down, and knocked on it. "Come in," a voice called, and Manny opened the door.

"Call me when you leave, and I'll escort you back," Manny told her as Eva walked into the room, before closing the door behind him.

Dr. Arkham was sitting as his desk, and looked up as she walked forward. He was in his forties, with dark hair and glasses. "Miss Nelson. Please, sit down." Timidly, Eva sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Pushing his papers to the side, Dr. Arkham studied her for a moment.

She swallowed. "Hello, sir," she murmured.

He nodded. "Hello, Eva. How are you today?" The regular approach, or so she was told by Liz. Eva swallowed again, and decided to make the best out of the visit.

"Fine."

"Tell me about yourself." Now he's trying for her background. Eva bit her lip, thinking.

"I work at Lee's Supermarket, and I also write for a living. I'm a published author."

Dr. Arkham leaned back, one eyebrow raised. "Really. What books? Would I have read any?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, sir, unless you like fantasy. I wrote a book called _Last __Ice_, and I'm working on one called _Down __the __Rabbit __Hole_. It's a sort of Alice in Wonderland spin-off, you could say."

He nodded slowly. "So, that would be stressful, wouldn't it? To try and get the chapters written in time?"

Eva blinked. "I guess, it's never really been a problem for me. I love to write."

"Hmm." He made a note on a clipboard that seemed to appear in his hands. "Now, Eva, tell me more about this book you're writing. Are you basing it off of the book or the movie?"

Confused, Eva hesitated, her mind whirring. "Oh! The regular book. The movie was their own interpretation of what happened after Wonderland; Alice was seven years old in the regular book." A frown touched her face. "Though a lot of people don't realize that the book Alice in Wonderland was a satire to mock the British monarchy."

"So that would explain why the logic doesn't make sense," Dr. Arkham confirmed, starting to write on his clipboard.

"Why would you say that?" Eva asked slowly, her eyes gleaming, her voice suddenly sounding eerily higher than normal.

He paused, looking up, a startled expression present on his face. "Pardon?"

A bewildered look stole across her face. "I-I don't know, sorry." Her voice was back to normal again. Eva swallowed.

He regarded her curiously, but also warily as well. "Tell me about why you're here today."

Eva took a breath and began to tell him everything that's been happening the past couple weeks. About waking up in the dress and finding herself covered in blood. About hiding the dress and throwing it away, but it always showing up the next time she went 'sleepwalking'.

Dr. Arkham was silent throughout the whole thing, but he scribbled furiously on his clipboard. Then, the questions started. Numerous, unending questions about everything from her social life to her diet. Eva answered every one the best she could, but she was starting to become exhausted.

Finally, Dr. Arkham glanced at the clock. "I believe I'll end this session for today. Normally, I don't take regular patients, but I've made an exception in your case. Would a week from this time be fine?" At Eva's nod, he marked down on his laptop. "Very well. Let me call Mr. Williams, and I'll have you escorted to the ground floor again." He put in a call to Manny, who came a few minutes later.

"It was nice to meet you, sir," Eva said, shaking Dr. Arkham's hand.

"Likewise, Eva. See you next week." Manny led Eva out the door and towards the elevator, once again chatting her ear off. Eva cringed as they walked down the high-level security corridor, but she didn't see that man - what did Manny call him? The Scarecrow.

Reaching the ground floor without incident, Eva said goodbye to Manny and left the building, heading home, pondering on the day.

_Please__,_ she thought. _No __more __sleepwalking_.

* * *

A/N

Yay, another chapter! They're becoming easier to write ^.^ Anyone figuring out the mystery yet about how the three girls tie together? ;)

MY AMAZING-NESS REVIEWERS!

**Alastair Jacknife**

**iwishtheskywasgreen**

**PsychoSweetHeart**

**kykyxstandler**

You guys seriously make my day *wipes away imaginary tear* Please keep reviewing! :)

Next chapter will be up either Tuesday or Wednesday

~Eva Sirico~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Sydney walked through the park, her guitar case in hand. For some reason, she always ended up in the park. Not that Sydney minded. The park was a nice place for her to relax and to take her mind off of life.

Settling herself down in her usual bench, Sydney started to take her guitar out, when a pinched voice interrupted her. "Eva!"

_Again__?_ Sydney thought as she raised her head. A woman in business clothes was bustling towards her, a rather sour look on her face.

"I'm sorry, you must have me Sydney began, but was interrupted.

"Where is that new chapter? Why haven't you been answering your phone? I needed that new chapter over a week ago!" she snapped, waving her arms around.

"Not meaning to be rude," Sydney cut in, raising her voice over the woman's, "but who the hell are you?"

She blinked, taken aback. "Your editor! Girl, have you been smoking? Taking drugs? Oooh, this better not get out to the press!" She grabbed Sydney's arm. "You're coming with me! We've got to get you to rehab! Undercover, of course!"

Sydney yanked her arm out of the woman's way and held her guitar in front of them like a weapon. "Stay away from me! I'm not Eva! My name is Sydney!"

The woman scowled. "I don't have time for your games-"

"Sydney!" a new voice interrupted. She looked up in relief to see Dave come jogging down the path.

"Finally!" she muttered, then raised her voice. "Please tell this..._confused_ woman that my name is Sydney, not Eva."

"It's true," Dave replied solemnly. "I'm sorry, miss, you are confused. Would you like me to call family?"

The woman's back stiffened, and she glared at Sydney with a fire in her eyes. "No. Thank you." She stiffly marched away.

Sydney exhaled, shaking her head. "Crazy people these days... You know, that's the second time I've been confused as this Eva girl. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah..." Dave shook his head. "Anyway, we have another gig for Bruce Wayne tonight. Apparently, we put on a really good show!"

Immediately, she was shaking her head in denial. "Ummm, no. Bad run in with the dude. Called him a pervert, among other things."

Dave's jaw dropped, and he stared at Sydney in shock. "You...called him a what?"

"Pervert," Sydney supplied.

Dave shook his head weakly, his eyes wide with shock. "Um. Wow. And he wants us to come _back__?_" He shook his head, chortling. "I think I love you."

"He was really taken with Kat," she added, remembering his interest in the beautiful singer.

Dave's eyes gleamed. "Kat will be dressed up good tonight. And so will you! I want to continually be hired by him. This could be our big chance!" Grabbing Sydney, he twirled around with her, laughing.

Letting her go, he waved, trotting off. "See you at practice in an hour! Be there!" he yelled as he disappeared out of sight.

Sydney shook her head, sighing. Glancing up at the sky, she noticed it was getting late. "I'd better get home," she murmured, starting down the path, then paused. Confusion crossed her face. "Where do I live again?"

* * *

A/N

Yay, another chapter! The story will really pick up now, and soon the whole thing will be revealed!

The next chapter will be up Friday or Saturday.

**Reminder:** Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!

AMAZINGNESS REVIEWERS!:

ilovefalloutboy

ZeDancingHobbit

iwishtheskywasgreen

kykyxstandler

You guys are awesome! And nooo not exactly shizophrenia xD Close...

Until next time~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Alice Kerr daintily picked her way down the street towards one of Gotham's finest restaurant; The Ivy. The inside of the restaurant was flooded with light and people chattering. Alice could see many of Gotham's most prominent people eating inside.

Alice grinned. This would be easier than she thought.

She slipped around to the back of the restaurant, and took out a bomb. As she was about to set it, a gruff voice from behind her said, "_Drop __it__._"

Alice froze, then turned around and let a cold, thin-lipped smile cross her face. "Batman. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of your appearance."

Batman took a step back, his mouth gaping with almost..._shock__. _"Give me the bomb," Batman eventually hissed. He towered over Alice, but she didn't bat an eyelid.

"It's set to blow," Alice remarked casually, fingering the bomb almost carelessly. "Of course, if you want me to _drop__it_..."

Batman's fist came at her. Alice barely dodged in time, before dodging another punch. Skipping to a safe distance, she tossed the bomb behind her. Batman tensed, waiting for it to go off, but it didn't.

"Silly Batman," Alice chastised, "it was even activated yet. You didn't give me a chance."

"And I won't give you another one," Batman snarled, launching himself at her. Alice continued to dodge, and giggled eerily.

"Who's that under the mask?" she asked curiously at one point a couple minutes later, after endlessly dancing around each other.

Batman chose not to answer, but swung himself at her, catching her offguard. Alice went flying backwards. Wincing, she tottered to her fight and glared at Batman, her face twisting like a demon's. A knife appeared in her hand.

"So," she whispered, her voice flat. "This is how you play."

Alice attacked fiercely, her knife slashing. Hissing in frustration when she realized that Batman's armor was too thick to sink her knife into, she quickly made for the alley entrance. When Batman swooped up to follow her, Alice threw the knife at his face. When he ducked, she disappeared around the corner.

He followed her via rooftops, but cursed. She was gone.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter :P All I had time for.

The story's really picking up! Plot twist in next chapter :3 Next two chapters will reveal everything! *maniacal laugh maniacal laugh*

COOKIE AND BACON AWARDS:

**iwishtheskywasgreen**

**kykyxstandler**

**ZeDancingHobbit**

**PsychoSweetHeart**

****You guys are awesome! Till Sunday (or Monday)~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Eva paid the taxi driver and approached Arkham Asylum, her mind whirling with fear.

It happened. Again.

Not so much blood, but plenty of dirt and even a rip. She had thrown it away in the garbage can outside last time - hell, she had even watched the garbage men pick it up! At least she thought she did...Did she?

Frowning, Eva shook the thoughts away as she entered the main lobby. The receptionist gave her a careful, calculating look. "Please miss, stay there."

Pausing, Eva nodded and sat down in a chair to wait, only to jump back up again. Manny and another guard appeared. Whereas Manny had been friendly and open, this time his face was guarded and reserved. The other guard had a similar expression on his face.

"This way, Miss Nelson," Manny said, motioning towards the elevator. Confused at the sudden change in personality, Eva followed his directions. The elevator ride up was silent, and Eva was too worried to question it.

The high-level corridor was strangely quiet once more, but there was no run-in with any patients like last time, to Eva's relief. The three of them crossed over to the other elevator and entered it, Manny pushing the correct floor button. Once again, it was silent.

Eva was fidgeting madly by the time she was brought to Dr. Arkham's office. Dr. Arkham was seated behind his desk, looking over some files. He looked up as she walked in. "Ah. Eva. Please, sit down." His expression was carefully neutral, but his eyes betrayed him. They were suspicious, incredulous.

Eva gulped.

To her surprise, Manny and the other guard stayed, standing on either side of the door. Eva looked back to Dr. Arkham as he slid a piece of paper over to her. "Eva, have you had any more sleepwalking events?"

She nodded. "Last night. I woke up in that dress again, on my floor."

Eva noticed that the doctor exchanged looks with Manny swiftly, but his attention returned to her. "Flip over the picture, please. It's of Alice Kerr, the murderess that's been prowling Gotham City for a while now."

Trembling, Eva did as she was told. Immediately, she froze, staring at the picture of the murderer at large; Alice Kerr. "Holy..." she breathed. "Is that me?" She turned her beseeching gaze to Dr. Arkham.

Dr. Arkham swallowed, then nodded.

"Oh, my god," Eva whispered, frozen. "Oh, my god." It was all she could say at the moment.

Dr. Arkham took a breath, and then slid another photo over to her. "What do you know about the musician Sydney?"

Her fingers shaking, Eva slowly took the picture from Dr. Arkham's hands. Looking at it, Eva shook her head in denial. "No. No way. I am not this girl." In her hand Eva was looking at a replica of herself, except with overalls and combat boots. Eva preferred converse and regular jeans. Also, the girl was holding a guitar. The look on her face was bland and distant, but yet seemingly content. The background was in a park.

"This was taken by another member of the band she's in. She spends a lot of time in the park."

Eva blinked. "Liz said that she saw someone that could've been my twin in the park..." Shaking her head, she flung the pictures back at Dr. Arkham. "No. Please. This can't be happening to me." She turned her pleading gaze to the guards, begging them to tell her that it wasn't real.

Dr. Arkham stood up heavily. "There's no choice for you but to become an inmate here. We will take care of you, and try to cure you, but you cannot go back outside. It would be fine if you were only Eva and Sydney, but Alice is a killer. Because of her, you will need to stay here."

"But, what am I diagnosed with? Schizophrenia?" Eva asked, shocked.

Dr. Arkham shook his head. "No. Dissociative identity disorder, also known as multiple personality disorder. You have two other identities living inside of you, you could say. You will be put through treatment here."

Eva backed away, gesturing wildy with her hands. "What about my work? My book? I have a deadline to meet!" she cried, practically shrieking.

"It will all be taken care of," Dr. Arkham tried to soothe, but Eva was too far gone. Behind her, Manny quietly took out a needle, and the other guard restrained her as Manny plunged it into her arm. Eva quieted, drifting off into darkness.

"Which floor, doctor?" Manny asked.

Dr. Arkham stroked his chin for a second, pondering. "The high-level one," he decided.

* * *

A/N

Hello, everyone! Back for another update!

The updates might be slower, because I have finals next week -.- I really don't want to take them...It'll only get worse, so I hear.

MY AMAZINGNESS REVIEWERS!

**iwishtheskywasgreen**

**kykyxstandler**

**ZeDancingHobbit**

**PsychoSweetHeart**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX**

****As for who solved the mystery? BACON AND POCKY REWARDS GO TO:

**kykyxstandler**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX**

**ZeDancingHobbit **(close enough!)

**iwishtheskywasgreen**

Yayy! *throws confetti*

Well, see you all as soon as I can. Toodles!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight/Batman the Animated Series**

* * *

Sydney blinked and looked around her. "What the hell?" she murmured, swinging her feet over the edge of the cot. She was in a white room with no window. The door was just bars, and she could see cells similar to hers through it.

"Where the hell am I?" she hissed, leaping up and walking towards the cell door.

A laugh sounded directly across from her. "You must be the famous Alice Kerr that we've had the pleasure of hearing about." Sydney looked up to see a man with bright orange hair stretched out comfortably on his cot. "Riddle me this; what gets wetter the more it dries?"

"A towel," Sydney replied, her head starting to swim. Was this..._Arkham__?_

"Wrong!" the man said triumphantly. "It's an ice...cube..." He trailed off as he considered Sydney's answer. "That is acceptable," he sniffed, turning away from her.

"Don't worry," a voice sounded next to her. Peering through the bars, Sydney could see a mass of long red hair. "You're in Arkham Asylum. I heard the doctors saying that you have multiple personality disorder."

"Multiple personality disorder?" Sydney asked in disbelief. "I can't be here. I have a gig to get to tonight, for Bruce Wayne."

Laughter sounded all around her cell as different criminals took amusement in her statement. "Bruce Wayne," a deep voice sneered diagonal of her. Sydney could see a squat man with...pointed? teeth clenching his fist. "Ah!" the man continued, noticing Sydney's stare. "I am Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, at your service." He gave a small bow.

"Also known as the Penguin," an uninterested voice sounded from the cell next to her. Sydney could barely make out a mop of curly dark hair.

"I'm Pamela Isley, but you may know me as Poison Ivy," the woman on her other side said. "The man who asked you that riddle is the Riddler, as called Edward Nygma." The man acknowledged her with a nod.

"I am Jonathan Crane, also called the Scarecrow. I believe we have already met," the other voice next to her said.

Sydney shook her head, backing away. "No. This isn't real. Why would I be in Arkham?"

"Multiple personality disorder, sweets," the Penguin sneered. "You're also Alice Kerr, the famed murderer, and a writer called Eva."

Sydney rubbed her head, collapsing on her cot. "That explains why I have huge blackouts in my memory all the time," she murmured to herself. She was taking this rather well, considering. Sydney pondered like that, and decided that she didn't really care, as long as she could still have her guitar.

She'd talk to someone about that. Without her guitar, Sydney was nothing.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the wait! Finals are over now, and freedom (summer vacation) has begun! :)

I'm going to be using a mix of Batman the Animated Series and Nolan's movies for the criminals. More stuff to work with there xD

MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!

ZeDancingHobbit

kykyxstandler

iwishtheskywasgreen

Alistair Jacknife

PancakeKILLER

You guys are awesome :3

Review, review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight**

* * *

Alice Kerr was not happy.

She had come to consciousness in a small cell. There was a curtain that held a toilet behind it, and an uncomfortable looking cot.

How could she be stupid to be caught?

Her eyes flashed as Alice paced restlessly around her cell. It was no matter. She'd break out soon enough. She didn't plan on staying here for long.

"You must be Alice Kerr," a voice said from next to her cell.

"And who might you be?" Alice snapped back in her eerie voice. The man across from her, who had been absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs, jumped and stared at Alice.

"Why, you're right, Dr. Crane!" he said, surprised.

Alice eyed him coldly. "You must be the Riddler. Tell me, Riddler, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

The Riddler scowled. "As I've explained to Jervis Tetch, that is _not _a real riddle."

Alice leveled her glare at him. "The answer is Poe wrote on both."

A feminine voice next to her on her left laughed at the same time a cackle came from a cell further down. "This is the second time she's bested you, Riddler!" a portly man jeered.

"Do shut up, Penguin," Riddler said crossly.

"What time do they feed us?" Alice asked abruptly.

"You've missed it," Dr. Crane said. "They've already fed your counterpart, Sydney." There was a brief pause. "Tell me, are you hungry?"

"I'm escaping," Alice replied. Chuckles and jeers came from all around her.

"Wait until Joker gets thrown back in here," the woman advised her. "Then we'll all make an escape plan. Personally, I'm enjoying the vacation."

"The food is horrible," the Riddler argued. "I'd prefer to dine somewhere where I am able to identify what kind of meat I am eating."

"I miss my birds," the Penguin admitted. "I can't wait to get revenge on Batman!" There were murmurs of agreement all around her.

Alice's eyes flashed. "Batman..." she murmured. "I would love another chance to defeat him." She turned away slightly. "Was it Batman that put me in here?"

The Penguin cackled again. "Your other self, Eva the writer, turned herself in!"

Alice's head snapped to him and she narrowed his eyes. "Really. Interesting." She turned away from all of the other criminals and began to plot. She was not waiting for Joker. She would break out before Joker came and prove to the others just how dangerous she really was.

* * *

A/N

I love writing the other criminals xD Next chapter should be interesting to write :)

AWESOME REVIEWER PEEPS:

kykyxstandler

PancakeKILLER

PsychoSweetHeart

iwishtheskywasgreen

Alastair Jacknife

You guys are freaking awesome! Love you all xD

Until next time~!


End file.
